Strawhats Plus Vampire OVA
by Black Arm Zephyr
Summary: A collection of short stories created by some of the readers of my story. delve into the story of what happens when Luffy and his friends having time to themselves... maybe too much sometimes.
1. The Sword and the Promise

The Sword and the Promise

Written by Sabo88

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the Yōkai Academy, a relatively strange occurrence, if you consider the fact that it's a school filled with monsters; but even a place like this could have its calm days.

And it was this kind of days, that one of the academy's most famous (or rather infamous) students, Roronoa Zoro, used to relax and take a nap, under one of the many leafless trees in the woods that lay close to the main building.

Zoro was feared and respected around the entire school, for being an immensely powerful monster swordsman**,** that used a three swords style (also known as Santoryuu) and whose strength was rumored to be on par with that of a vampire, if not greater.

"Hrmh" he grunted slightly, followed by a big yawn, scratching the back of his head and finally opened his eyes to the bright midday sun.

"Huh? Midday already?" he thought while getting up from the ground, still a little groggy "I'm sure it was still pretty early when I lay down here..."

Deciding it was just his imagination; he removed the dirt from the back of his pants with his left hand and decided to head back to the school grounds. But just after giving the first step, he noticed that something was amiss with the weight of his swords. He looked down to them and saw noticed what was missing.

"Ah, my Wado Ichimonji is missing." he said to himself in a neutral tone, until his mind actually got a grasp of the situation, and he answered with a loud "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Indeed, the sword that has once belonged to his deceased friend and rival Kuina, and one of the twenty-one `O Wazamono´ grade swords, had vanished from Zoro's waist, leaving only an empty scabbard.

Zoro, quickly, looked around for any hint of his beloved katana. Maybe he had dropped it somewhere in the woods and hadn't realized, up until now...

"No," he thought to himself "There's no way in hell I could have done something so careless. I could never lose her sword."

He folded his arms and closed his eyes. If he wanted to find it, he will have to try and remember everything he had done before falling asleep under the three.

First, he woke up early in the morning, in order to do some training outside of the school grounds; otherwise he will end up causing a lot of collateral damage to the academy (all the prefects had been quite clear on that point to him). After a couple of hours of lifting giant boulders and making exact cuts in bare stones, he decided to stop and go take a little nap in the woods, where he could rest peacefu-

It then struck his mind, like a bolt of lightning, and he shot his eyes open at a sudden memory. While sleeping against the old three, someone had approached him and woke him up. The memory was a little fuzzy and he couldn't quite remember his face, but he could remember a male silhouette, some kind of dust had been thrown at him and then... blackness.

Anger started to fill him. Someone had knocked him out with some strange dust and then stole his Wado Ichimonji, which also explained why he had apparently slept more than usual.

He turned and started to run back to the academy. He didn't know why he had done it, but whoever took his katana was not getting away of this unscratched.

Unfortunately, his terrible sense of direction started to take over from here and it took Zoro a good half an hour to find the building. The frustration of taking so long, only added to his current mood.

"Oi, you two!" he yelled to a couple of students, who turned around with an expression of annoyance at the loud command, but quickly became frightened at the sight of Zoro, walking towards them with a very dark and scary expression.

"I-is that crazy swordsman R-Roronoa Zoro." said one.

"He looks r-really angry," the other one whispered "He probably wants to beat us up and take our money!"

"Eh!?" answered his now terrified companion.

"I need one of you to tell m-Hey!" he shouted at the pair, who had started to run away in fear of the menacing swordsman.

"_What's wrong with those two? I just wanted to ask them something._" he thought with annoyance, apparently unaware of his frightening face.

He was about to chase the pair until he saw a group of girls passing by and tried to ask them instead, only to be met with the same reaction from before.

"Dammit!" he angrily grunted to himself, still confused as to why they keep running away from him.

For the next five minutes, Zoro continued to try and ask the students if they have seen a guy, carrying around one of his swords. Sadly, he was always met with the same kind of response, which only helped to worsen his temper and make him look even scarier.

"Wait, goddammit!" he yelled, while chasing down the last guy he had tried to talk with, and his patience having reached his limit "Come back here!"

"Hiiii!" the student shrieked in terror "Please, leave me alone! I-I don't have any money!"

"Huh, money? I don't care about that! I just want to kno-AAGH!" Zoro suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, followed by a familiar voice yelling "Just what are you doing!?", before falling face-first into the ground.

He remained on the ground for a couple of seconds, before getting up and seeing that the guy he was chasing had taken the opportunity to escape. He quickly turned around, ready to yell at whoever had kicked him on the head, only to find it had been one of his friends in the academy, Kurumu Kurono.

Considered one of the most beautiful girls in the school, with her light ocean blue hair and her deep purple eyes, the academy's idol stood there, looking at Zoro with a scowl on her face.

"Oi, succubus, what was that kick for?" asked the vexed swordsman, although keeping his tone a little lower, since she was one of his friends.

"What do you mean by `what for´? You have been scaring and chasing people around the school!" she answered to him with a little exasperation in her voice "Really, what's gotten into you this time?"

Zoro tilted his head at the answer "Huh? I'm not trying to scare anyone, I just want to ask some questions, but every damn time they just ran away from me!"

"_It's probably because of that ominous face of yours._" she thought with a sweat drop, but then became curious about what he needed to ask "What do you need to know that badly?"

Zoro let out a small sigh, and decided to explain the whole situation to her. By the time he was over, Kurumu was putting a thoughtful expression.

"A dust that puts you to sleep?" she said "That sounds like a witchcraft thing to me; so maybe it was a witch or..."

"I don't care who or what that bastard is." replied Zoro "I just need to find him and get my Wado Ichimonji back." He then started to walk away, but was stopped by the succubus.

"Wait, I will help you." she said, while Zoro raised a brow at her and she let out a sigh "If I let you by yourself, you won't get anywhere in finding that sword. Am I right?"

While the last remark annoyed him, he admitted that with Kurumu's help, he could find the sword much faster.

"Fine, let's go. But let's hurry!" he said, while starting to get slightly annoyed.

Kurumu followed behind, a little upset at his lack of gratitude, and a bit confused as to why Zoro was making such a big fuss about a sword.

"Maybe it's a pretty expensive sword?" she thought

Both, the swordsman and the succubus, proceeded then, to look for any clues that could lead them to the culprit and the katana. They asked students and also teachers around school, with Kurumu slapping Zoro's head every time he became too forceful with them.

They also searched for any place in the academy where the thief could be hiding; the cafeteria, the gym, the rooftop and the classrooms. They even tried in the school's dorms, but it was futile. They had been looking for more than four hours and there was still no sight or trace of the burglar.

"Moo!*" grumbled Kurumu, who has gotten quite tired of the searching and even more of Zoro and his insistence of keep looking.

"Haven't we tried enough for today? I mean we looked and asked everywhere and we still couldn't find anything! Let's just try again tomorrow, I'm sure Tsukune and the others will help us..." she continued with her complaining, unaware that Zoro was not listening to her, but instead had closed his eyes and started to remember a certain time in his life...

"Kuina! Duel with me! I have brought real katana's, this time!" said a very young Roronoa Zoro to his sensei's daughter, Kuina.

"With me? Okay." calmly replied the dark blue haired girl, as she stopped her training and grabbed one of the swords.

They got in position and remained still for a moment, before jumping at each other and clashing their swords, one against another. However, in one fluid movement, Kuina disarmed Zoro and made him drop to the ground, signaling the end of the duel.

"My... 2001st victory." She declared.

"Damn! I don't believe this!" Said Zoro, as he shed some tears of frustration.

"Actually... the one who should feel upset is me." Say a now distraught Kuina.

"Eh!?"

"Since I'm a girl, I'll eventually lose to the guys in physical strength." tears had started to form in her eyes, as she continued "I always wanted to be the greatest swordswoman, but papa says that a girl could never become the world's number one."

"You are really lucky... of being a boy..." she said, now trembling and with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're telling me all this crap after you beat me!?" suddenly interrupted, a very angry Zoro "That's unfair! If one day I beat you, it will be because of my strength, not for you being a woman or me being a guy!"

"Zoro..."

"Let's make a promise! One of us must become the number one swordsman of the world! Let's see who can reach that goal first!" he declared, while holding his hand in front of her.

"Stupid..." she answered, while cleaning some of the tears with the back of her hand and managing a smile. "Saying all that when you already lost to me!"

She then, got up and proceeded to shake hands with him.

"Alright, I promise you..."

"Hey Zoro, are you listening to me?_"_ back in the present, Kurumu was getting very impatient with Zoro, who had not say a word for a while now "I just want to know why are you trying so hard for that katana. Even if it is expensive or rare, you could get another one! It's not like using a different sword is going to make you weaker or somet-"

"If I let go of that sword," he cut her off with a very firm voice, making her flinch a bit "I'll be breaking the most important promise I ever made."

"You made... a promise?" asked Kurumu, now with a softer tone and a little confused "What kind of promise?"

Zoro looked at her and was about to say something, when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Ara, so here you were, swordsman-san." they both turned to see it was the Straw Hat pirates archeologist and one of the academy's teacher, Nico Robin, with her usual smile and her calm demeanor.

"Robin-sensei!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"Yo, Robin." Zoro greeted neutrally, but then thought a second about what she had said "You sound like you were looking for me."

"Yes, I was. About an hour ago, I heard a group of delinquent students talking about their 3rd year leader, Hideki, and how he had managed to defeat Roronoa Zoro and take one of his swords."

"Huh? Who the hell said I was beaten!?" Zoro asked with anger, but quickly shifted his attention back at the mention of his katana "Wait, you said some guy named Hideki has my sword?"

"Indeed, and it gets more problematic." she paused for a second and then went on "It seems Hideki-san is a somehow notorious delinquent around school and has made himself of a small group of followers. Yet, he has always been considered very weak, compared to monsters like Moka-chan, Luffy-san or you."

"I also found out, that he has been in contact with a member of a very powerful and influential Yokai group, in hopes of becoming a member. However, they seem to be a very dangerous type of criminal organization, and are quite feared in the monster's society."

"But, what does this have to do with him stealing Zoro's sword?" asked Kurumu.

Her calm face, had now, turned grim "Apparently, in order to join this group, his contact told him that he needed to prove his strength... by killing one of the strongest students in the academy, as well as bring him a possession of his deceased opponent."

Kurumu gasped at this and Zoro's eyes turned into a frown.

Robin went on "Now, Hideki-san was in a knot. He couldn't possibly beat one of the school's power strongest, and it seems his contact would not take it kindly for Hideki, to meet him empty-handed, especially since he went after all the trouble of breaking into the academy."

"What!?" Kurumu exclaimed "But that's impossible! The school is protected by the Headmaster's barrier, and for any unwanted outsider, human or Yokai, it should be impossible to pass it!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, this organization has enough resources to make it happen and according to Hideki's followers, he's supposed to meet his contact, just outside of the tunnel exiting the academy."

"So," said Zoro after a moment of thinking "That bastard took me by surprise in the woods, used some weird dust on me and now is gonna make my katana, pass as some damn trophy?" Kurumu could note the raising anger in Zoro's voice.

Robin simply nodded "I was going to inform Mikogami about this, but I thought swordsman-san should know first." She then gave a small giggle "But really, those boys were so problematic. I had to be quite... insistent, so they could tell me all this."

"_Those guys must be in the infirmary..._" thought Kurumu, as some sweat drops rolled down through the back of her head.

Suddenly, Zoro turned around and, without a word, started to run at full speed.

"Thanks, Robin! I own you one!" Zoro shouted, as he dashed forward.

"Wha-Wait, Zoro! That's not the way to the exit tunnel!" Kurumu called after him, while using her flying abilities to follow the swift swordsman.

Robin couldn't help to smile at them. Although, she didn't know anything about this enemy or the mysterious group he belonged to, she knew that Zoro will have no problem to take care of them.

Meanwhile, near the exit tunnel...

Hideki, a bulky, black haired and seventeen years old student, stood very nervous at the moment. He was sweating and rubbing his hands constantly, for he was now in the presence of a high ranking member from the 6th Subdivision of the legendary Fairy Tale group, Isao Ashida.

Isao was a tall and slim man, with short crimson red hair and a harsh demeanor, evident by the constant scowl on his face. He wore the standard black military uniform of his organization, similar to assistants he had brought, one pair standing at each side of their leader.

Hideki was quite uncomfortable, to say the last, as the four men didn't stop looking at him with those cold eyes, but it was the sight of Isao holding the sword he had stolen and looking at it that really had Hideki extremely anxious.

"This has to work!" his thoughts almost screamed "I really spent a lot of money on that `Wandering Slumber Dust that I bought in the Witches Market. But it sure was worth it! That moron, Roronoa Zoro, didn't even know what hit him, and now I have proof that I'm one of the greatest fighters in the academy!"

He couldn't help, but let out a small smirk "And once I become a member of Fairy Tale, I'll stand at the top of this school! No one will ever question my strength again!"

Suddenly, Isao lowered the katana he had been inspecting for a while now (Hideki could swear he had even smell it, at one point), and looked straight at Hideki's eyes.

Hideki's smirk immediately vanished and he started to get even more nervous.

"S-So, Ashida-san," "What do y-you think?"

Isao regarded him for a second, before giving a smile with his closed "This is indeed the sword of the unknown type monster and one of the schools strongest fighters, Roronoa Zoro, according to our investigations."

Hideki started to brighten at his words "T-Then, does that mean that I can finally join Fairy Tale?" he asked with excitement.

Isao slightly opened his eyes, before his face turned very dark and his smile turned into a frown.

"Of course not, you trash." He answered coldly, while Hideki started to sweat bullets.

"Huh?" He managed to ask, despite the raising terror he was now feeling.

"While this is indeed one of Roronoa Zoro's katana, I can't see any stain nor smell any trace of blood on it."

"I assume that you somehow stole the sword from him and then tried to make it pass for a victory prize. But with that, you have proved to be nothing more than a coward and a waste of our time."

Once again, he closed his eyes "Shino, Asu, Jun." The two assistants at his left and the one closest to his right gave a step forward.

"Tear him to pieces." He commanded, grimly.

"N-N-No!" Hideki begged, his face now, as pale as the moon, and with some tears in his eyes "I-I'm s-s-sorry! Please don't kill me!"

The plead was futile, however, as the assistants advanced towards him, now in their monster forms, and ready for the killing.

**Nitoryuu**a faint voice could be heard, just as the Yokai trio snarled and jumped to their prey.

72 Pound Cannon!

Two projectiles of compressed air, came in a spiral and blasted the three Youkai several meters away, while also cutting them heavily.

"What!?" Isao's only remaining assistant asked in surprise, while his master simple looked at the unconscious bodies of his servants with a blank expression.

For a moment Hideki stood in shock at this sudden turn of events, but quickly took advantage of the situation and started to run towards the direction of his mysterious savior, who stood behind a thin mantle of dust that had risen from the previous attack.

"T-Thank you so much! If you haven't appeared-" he stopped completely in his tracks, as the dust cleared, and he could see that his rescuer was the same man he had stolen from, just a few hours ago. Roronoa Zoro.

By some inexplicable miracle, Zoro had managed to temporarily overcome his awful sense of orientation and had found the meeting place. Maybe the need to find his sword has became so great, that his body unconsciously put him on the right direction? Or was it just luck? We will never know...

"Oi," the swordsman said, while sending a fierce glare towards the frightened young man "Are you the Hideki bastard that stole my Wado Ichimonji?"

Hideki's eyes became white plates and he had started to sweat again. He stared nervously at the man for about three seconds, before giving a sharp turn to the left and running at full throttle towards the school grounds.

"I'm very sorryyyyyy!" he shouted in a terrified voice, as he disappeared from sight.

"Tch." Zoro grumbled. Although, he would like some payback from all the problems that guy had caused, but right now all he wanted was to get his sword back.

Isao stopped looking at his defeated assistants and was now looking at Zoro, still expressionless.

Zoro, on the other hand, shot a new and deeper glare at the man holding his katana and, slowly, started to advance towards him.

While the assistant, Masu, was both furious and nervous about the swordsman's interference, Isao simply smiled at the green-haired student.

"Roronoa Zoro, I presume. I can see that the stories about your strength and skill were not exaggerated in the least."

Zoro stopped, no more than five meters away from the two men.

"I must apologize for the inconveniences than that maggot, has caused to you. Truly, I though Hideki could display some competence or potential but he has proved to be nothing short of a disappointment."

"You, however, have shown exactly what we have been looking for in this academy." Masu was surprised at his leader's attitude towards the man that has just attacked them, but knew better than to contradict him.

Zoro didn't make any comment and just kept looking.

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, I would have to kill you for attacking any member of Fairy Tale, but instead I'm giving you a once in a life chance. So, what do yo-"

"Give me back the sword," Zoro finally said, with a tone of ultimatum "And I won't cut you down."

Isao got irritated at this, while Masu had finally snapped and went straight at the swordsman in his monster form.

"You bastard! How dare you to talk like that to Isao-sama!"

Zoro prepared to repel the incoming attack, but just before the subordinate could touch him, a female figure launched herself at Masu from the air and put him down with very fast cuts.

"Really, you give me nothing but problems." she said as she exhaled.

"Go away, Kurumu. I don't want you to get in the way." Zoro said bluntly and Kurumu grew a tick mark at this.

"What was that!?" she asked in anger and annoyed "I've been helping you for hours now! At least show some gratitude, you jerk!"

Zoro also grew a tick mark at the response, and the two started to argue then. However, they stopped once they noticed that Isao had turned to his monster form and was looming over them.

In place of the slim man, now there was a twenty foot tall, reptile like-being, that looked like a combination between a human and a monstrous crocodile. He was very long-limbed and stood over four legs and had four arms, all of which ended in four fingers; had a long and thick tail, about three times the size of Zoro; and his whole body, was covered in dark gray scales. Behind him, Zoro's Wado Ichimonji stood, nailed to the ground by Isao.

"It's... a basilisk!" declared the succubus.

"Such a shame." Said Isao in a guttural and inhuman voice, "I give you an opportunity and, yet you still choose death. So be it." He then proceeded to attack them with one of his claw-like hands.

Both, Zoro and Kurumu, dodged the attack, with the impact leaving a small crater on the ground. Kurumu, then, used her nails to attack Isao's right shoulder, but was shocked to find that it had no effect whatsoever. She tried to strike again, but was met, once more, with the same results and Hideki smirked at her the whole time.

"W-Why are can't I hurt you?" she asked "I never heard that basilisks where this tough!"

He chuckled darkly at this "No, we aren't succubus girl. But I have submitted myself to experiments for modification and improvement that the group I belong to carry out in some of their best fighters, all in order to increase the power in our ranks. Not only this skin has been toughened, but also the extra part of legs and arms are the fruit of our organization."

Kurumu was getting more nervous with each word. Experiments, modification, `our organization´. Just who were this people?

Just then, Isao was about to attack her with one of his left arms, but stopped at the sight of Zoro charging at him, with both swords held out like a bull's horns.

Ushi Bari!

Isao received a multi-hit slash, which caused him to bleed a little, but he withstood it without many problems. Regardless, the fact that he was bleeding seemed to shock him, as he widened his eyes at the small injuries.

"_That skin is almost like steel."_Zoro thought with a little surprise, but then smirked and went to the offensive again.

Nigiri: Hirameki!

Two air-based projectiles collided with Isao's left side, causing him more damage and pain than the last attack.

But Zoro wasn't finished, as he pointed his swords at the basilisk's back and lunged forward.

Gyuuki: Yuzume!

The power of the attack was strong enough to leave a gash in the extremely hard skin of the Yokai.

Isao groaned at the pain that the slash had caused him, but still remained standing. He couldn't believe that the swordsman was actually penetrating his skin.

"What's going on?"he though with some bitterness "This brat... there's just no way that he can be this strong! This power is on the same level as that of a Subdivision Deputy or... or even a Leader!"

The thought was quite unsettling and sent a chill through him. He became distracted and barely missed Zoro's sudden attack by jumping back, which caused some of the ground at his feets to shatter when he landed.

"Don't be a fool!"he told to himself in his mind "An insolent punk like him, could never be on the same class as someone like Gairen Yuki-sama, but I can't keep up with him like this!"

"_I will just have to use it."_He decided, before standing up straight in a sharp motion and closing his eyes.

Zoro frowned, at the strange action his opponent had just done, but decided to ignore it and started to run towards him for another cut.

Just as he was six paces away, Isao shot his eyes open, and a flash of light hit the swordsman eyes.

Stone Gaze

Suddenly, Zoro stopped in mid-run and became completely immobile, much to his shock. He tried to move any part of his body, but not even his face would stir.

"To think that you will force me to use my race's special ability..." he said with anger in his voice, but a devilish grin, suddenly formed on his scaly face "A normal basilisk can only maintain this for a couple of minutes at much, but with my enhancements I can keep it up for an hour."

"_Dammit!"_Zoro though in frustration, while still trying to break through the strange technique "_Come on body, move!"_

Isao raised one of his left arms and prepared for the strike.

"But even though, you have humiliated me so much, I'll still show you some mercy out of respect Roronoa."

He launched his hand at him, in order to do an horizontal slash with his dark nails.

"I will grant you a quick death!"

Just as the green haired pirate was about to be ripped to pieces by Isao, Kurumu, flew at Zoro with all her speed, and managed to put him out of the attack's reach.

"_Kurumu!?_" Zoro thought in surprise.

Unfortunately, Kurumu herself, couldn't escape the attack completely and received cuts in her wings, her back and her legs, while yelping in pain. She then, bounced on the ground and landed thirty yards away from Zoro, who lay on the ground and was still unable to move.

Kurumu stood immobile for a while, and Zoro feared for the worst, but then she started to make some small movements, while trying to get up from the ground.

"I-I won't let you... hurt my friend!" she said weekly at Isao, who threw back his head and laughed at the succubus.

"Fool girl! In the world of fighting, only the strongest and the cowards can survive! The braves or the kind-hearted always meet with early deaths! But since you are so eagerly to be the first one..." he said as he started to advance towards her in some menacing steps.

He was now looming over her, with bloodlust in his eyes and an evil chuckle, but Kurumu wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared and gave him, instead, a challenging look. He simply lifted one of his feet and prepared to stomp her, before a shiver went down his spine and he felt a very ominous aura behind him.

He put his raised feet, back in place, and slowly turned around to see the source of this unsettling feeling, and his eyes widened and sweat started to pour out of him.

At seeing one of his friends get hurt and being mocked, Zoro's anger, together with his enormous will, allowed him to break free of the basilisk curse and he was now standing in front of him.

"Zoro!" Kurumu said in relief and with a smile.

Isao was utterly shocked "Bu- That's impossible! No one could break such a strong Stone Gaze with force of will alone! No one!" he was now sweating bullets and gave an involuntary step back.

"Just... what are you?" he asked above a whisper.

"You got cocky..." Zoro said to Isao, with a darkened face "And said too much, bastard."

Zoro then, flexed his right bicep.

Ichi Gorilla

The bicep, suddenly, got two or three times bigger, surprising both, Kurumu and Isao.

Ni Gorilla

He repeated the process with his left bicep, and then proceeding to cross the two swords across his chest, all the while looking straight, at the basilisk's disbelieving eyes.

"I-I'm a high-ranking member of the most powerful Youkai organization,"he thought in a panic, while he started to advance, nervously, towards Zoro"This damn brat would not, intimidate me!"

"Die, you trash!" He shouted and was now racing towards the swordsman. This time, he would simply use his fangs and make him shreds.

Zoro stood motionless, as the Yokai quickly approached him. When the basilisk was no further than four meters away from him, the swordsman leaped forward at instant speed.

Oni Giri!

Isao received an x-shaped, two-way slash, across his enormous chest, with a stream of blood pouring from his wounds.

The man cried out in pain, while his legs gave in and he kneeled on the ground.

"_I-Impossible! To think... there was such a monster in this place... Gairen... sama..."_ he reflected, with his last conscious thought, before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he fell to the ground over his chest.

Zoro's biceps went back to normal and he sheathed his swords. Next, he walked to his Wado Ichimonji, still pinned down to the ground, and retrieved it. He rose the `O Wazamono´ and looked at it for a moment, before putting it back in its scabbard, with a smirk on his face.

He then, went to the succubus, who was still a little in awe by Zoro's display of power.

"_His strength never stops to amaze me."_She thought, as Zoro crouched to her, since she was still on the ground.

"Idiot, that attack couldn't have killed me. You really shouldn't have done that." He said bluntly, and anger started to form inside of Kurumu, towards the swordsman rudeness and complete lack of gratitude.

Just as she was about to scold him, however, Zoro picked her from the ground and held her in his arms in bride style.

"W-What are you doing, Zoro!?" Kurumu stammered, as an intense blush appeared in her face.

"With those injuries, you probably can't even walk. I'll just get you to the infirmary." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"B-But what if someone see us! They will get the wrong idea and... You know... I-I have Tsukune..." her flush intensified at the last statement, but she had said it so low, that Zoro didn't hear it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Zoro, confused "We are always getting into fights with someone. Everyone must be used to see us injured, so why will they get the wrong idea?"

Kurumu, face faulted at the swordsman's obliviousness

"That's not what I mean!" she said, as Zoro simply kept walking towards the academy, despite Kurumu's protests.

Soon, after they left the area, a robbed man and a tall woman approached the place. They were Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster and Robin.

"Well, he truly did an excellent job. Just as you said Robin-sensei."

"Well, it was swordsman-san we were talking about. He can't let himself lose to anyone." She said with a small chuckle.

Mikogami gave his usual dark grin at this.

"Yes, indeed. I admit that the mention of Fairy Tale managing to infiltrate in my school, disconcerted me, but letting Roronoa-kun and Kurono-kun take care of the situation, was truly, the best course of action to take."

"Headmaster, this... Fairy Tale." Robin said with both interest and concern in her voice "Who are they?"

Mikogami looked at her with a blank expression, momentarily, before answering her.

"They are nothing to worry about, Robin-sensei." He paused for a second "At least not for now."

He then turned around.

"I thought of this, as an attack on their part, but it turned out to be nothing more than an single student breaking the rules and getting himself in more than he could handle." He started to walk away.

"After the scare he got from this experience, I think a month of suspension should be enough punishment for Hideki-kun. But in any case the problem has been dealt with and my assistants will handle this five, to the Yokai authorities."

As if on call, a group of men came from the direction that Mikogami was heading towards.

Deciding she wouldn't find out anything else, Robin walked back to the school grounds.

"_Fairy Tale..."_she wondered, as she walked to the distance.

Later that day, at the infirmary...

Zoro was seating in a chair besides the bed that Kurumu had been given to rest for the next couple days. Her torso and part of her legs had been wrapped in bandages and she was giving Zoro an accusing glare, which caused him to sweat drop.

In their way to the infirmary, they met with Tsukune, Moka, Luffy and the rest of the newspaper club, who had been looking for the pair, after Robin informed them of Zoro's predicament.

Except for Luffy and Chopper, all of the club members were astonished when they saw Kurumu being carried in bride style by Zoro, although the swordsman couldn't understand what the big deal was. Afterwards, they brought Kurumu to the infirmary and, after she was treated, they stayed for a while to hear what has happened and make the injured Kurumu some company.

When night started to fall, everyone took their leaves and went back to back to the dorms, despite some insistence by Luffy to stay longer. Only Zoro had remained for some reason.

"Ugh..." Kurumu said in a gloomy voice "To think that Tsukune and the others saw us like that..."

"I still don't get what's your problem." Zoro said, while getting up from the chair "Anyways, we already explained what happened, so stop being so angry and try to get some rest."

The succubus threw him another glare, but before she could protest, Zoro interrupted her.

"...and thanks." He said, and she widened her eyes a little.

"You really helped me today. I own you one."

Kurumu stood surprised for a moment at her friend's sudden politeness, but then she gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Zoro started to walk towards the door to give the girl some rest, but stopped when she called after him.

"Actually, Zoro, since you own me one and all..." she trailed off and caused Zoro a cold sweat. She would probably take advantage of this and make him attend to her every whim, similar to a witch in his pirate crew.

"You talked about a promise early, and that it was the reason you couldn't lose the sword. Could you... tell me about it?"

Zoro looked at her, expressionless for a moment, while considering the request. Back in his world, he had never told any of his crewmembers his past or the reasons for which he wanted to become the greatest swordsman, besides it being his ambition. This was because there was no reason for any of them to do so, as they trusted each other almost unconditionally.

While Zoro wasn't particularly comfortable by talking to someone else about his background, he had said that he owned her one, and she asked for very little in exchange for the wounds she had received.

He walked back to the chair and sat.

"Alright." He said simply and proceeded to tell her the story behind the Wado Ichimonji.

He talked about his years as an apprentice in a dojo; his rivalry with the sensei's daughter, Kuina; their promise about reaching the top of swordsmanship; her tragic and sudden death and Zoro using her sword from that day on, so he could also fulfill her dream. He made sure not to mention any location, so as to not expos his status of outworlder.

After hearing the story, Kurumu couldn't stop some tears from forming in her eyes, and Zoro felt a bit uncomfortable to this.

"Hey, don't start crying now." He told her, as a small trickle of sweat rolled down his left cheek.

"S-Shut up, stupid, I'm just teary-eyed!" she answered and brushed her hand over the eyes.

Kurumu never imagined that Zoro could have such a deep reason for fighting and training so hard. She just assumed that he was just a muscle head that loved to fight, but now she felt a little ashamed of thinking about that.

They remained in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Kurumu finally said something.

"You know, I think you will do it." She said, as her grin returned "I think you will become the number one swordsman."

The pirate looked at her for a second, and then returned her smile with another. He then gave her the good nights and silently left the room.

_"He said that I'm the first one he has talked with about this…"_She pondered in her head _"Have we... become closer then?"_

The tone of her face started to change into a crimson one and she shook her head madly. Just why had she thought that?

**The End**

**Alright, I just wanted to say thank you to Sabo88 for writing the first chapter of my OVA! He did a very good job on the story and the plot! I can't wait to see what my other writers will come up with! Remember to read and review!**


	2. Straw Hat Pirates vs Monster Industries

Straw Hat Pirates vs. Monster Industries

By Rico94

_In the Newspaper club room, Luffy and the other members of the newspaper club were busy finishing up their paper after Zoro saved Kurumu from her stalker. As the paper was being printed, Luffy stared out the window and started to think about the rest of his crew back home._

"Uh Luffy, are you ok?" Moka said trying to get the straw hat boy's attention. "Earth to Luffy, can you hear me?" That got her nowhere because Luffy still didn't respond.

"What's up with Luffy?" Tsukune asked handing the first set of copies to Gin.

"Who knows." the werewolf answered. "This is the first time I've seen like him that."

"Yeah, normally Luffy is not so deep in thought before. He usually doesn't like thinking that much in general." Yukari added as she and Chopper got the second of copies. "Zoro-nii, do you know what's wrong with Luffy?"

Zoro looked at his captain staring out the window. "Oh yeah, he's fine." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Chopper will explain it for you."

"Well Zoro, I haven't seen Luffy like that like that before, so you could explain it better than I can." Chopper said.

Zoro sighed and said to Yukari, "Well far as I can tell you he's thinking about his meal or what stupid thing he thinks he'll do next."

"Oh, is that all?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, and 9 times out of 10 he's thinking about his next meal."

Kurumu decided to get Luffy out of his little world. She got in Luffy's face and snapped her fingers at him. That did the trick.

"Huh, what's going on?" Luffy asked looking around. "Are we done yet?"

"Almost, we're loading up the copies right now!" Kurumu shouted in frustration at Luffy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are." Gin answered him. "If you want, you can go with Zoro and fetch the last set of copies so we can set up for tomorrow."

"Oh…Okay."

"What's up with you? Where did your mind go to anyway?"

"What? I just something stuck in my mind that's all. Don't worry, I didn't forget the paper."

"Good, now get a move on." Gin said.

"Ok, come on Zoro." Luffy said as he and Zoro went to get the last set of newspapers for Gin. The others watched the two leave the room, still a little concerned about Luffy.

"Yo Luffy, what's on your mind?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I just was thinking about the crew back home, why?" Luffy answered.

"Is that all? Don't tell you're still thinking about having Tsukune and the others joining our crew."

"Come on, it'll be fun having them on the Sunny."

"Didn't hear what I told earlier; until there's a way for us to get home keep the picture about those guys being a part of our crew out of your mind."

"Ok, I got it." Luffy said pouting, knowing that thought is edged in his mind. "So where's the printing room?"

"This way." Zoro said going the wrong way and Luffy followed. As they walked down the hall, Robin spotted them for her class work as she was grading papers.

"Hello Luffy, Mr. Swordsman." She called out, getting her crewmates attention.

"Oh, hey Robin." Luffy waved at his crew's archeologist.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Zoro greeted.

"Well, I couldn't help but noticed that you two were wondering down the halls." Robin said.

"Oh, we were looking for the printing room so we can get some copies of our paper to Gin." Luffy said.

"Really, because the printing room is down the hall behind me."

A moment of silence followed until Luffy said, "Oh, well thanks Robin." Luffy looked at Zoro with half lidded eyes.

"We almost got lost cause of you."

"Your directions were messed up." Zoro said giving the blame to his captain.

Robin giggled as the two berated each other, and slowly walked back to her class.

_The night before the Straw hats' arrival to Yokai Island…_

Somewhere on the island, a group of men were gathered in one place near the docks. There was a man wearing a mask standing outside the group looking the ocean.

"Is everyone here?" the masked man asked.

Another man wearing a blue blazer ignited a ball of fire in his hand and said, "The Wraith of Sanuki, deputy minister of Monster Industries, present."

"Sea Monk of Awa, Captain of the Special Forces is here." Said the huge fat man with the blonde hair.

"The ghost Brat of Iyo and Captain of the guard is present as well." Said the small man wearing a green blazer who just appeared on the right shoulder of the fat guy.

"Now thanks to three of you, we finally managed to conquer all of Shikoku." The masked leader said. "I, the goblin Tosa, am grateful."

"So starting tomorrow, we begin our long awaited push into this island right?" Sanuki asked.

"Oh yes, this whole island must be crawling with crazy-scary monsters." Iyo said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha, ha, ha, with the combined power of us horrifying fiends getting together, nothing's going to stop us." Awa said.

"It's been a while, but shall we?" Hosa said. "ALL HAIL, MONSTER INDUSTRIES!"

_A few minutes Chopper entered the Yokai World…_

Usopp was on the Thousand Sunny, fishing until Nami and the others are ready to look for their four crewmates. "This is just great, I ran to get to my weapon for 5 seconds and Chopper disappears on me." He complained to himself. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. He does have Luffy and Zoro with him after all." Usopp dismissed from his mind went back to his fishing and noticed that the fish biting like they often do. "Hmm, normally the fish should be biting by now. Is it my location? No, I always fish in this spot. But if the location is the problem, maybe I should find a good fishing spot on the island." As Usopp was about to get off the ship, he remember what Robin said about the island being filled with monsters.

'Oh right I forget, Robin did say that the island is full of monsters.' Usopp thought. 'They'll probably see me as their next meal.'

So Usopp decided that he would some protection just in case. He knocked on the door the boys' bedroom to see if anyone Franky, Brook, or Sanji was still there. The door opens and revealed Sanji, smoking a cigarette.

"Usopp, you know the door was unlocked." Sanji pointed out to his long-nosed friend. "Why didn't you just walk in?"

"Oh right I forgot." Usopp responded. "Anyway, I'm going to find a fishing spot around the island."

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Sanji was about walk into room until Usopp grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need somepne to help me bring back to the ship."

"Get Chopper to help you then."

"Chopper's not here, he left a little while ago."

"Then get Franky or Brook to help you."

"I tried they're too busy with other stuff."

"Come on Usopp, I know your game. You don't want someone to help you fish. You want somebody to save your ass when one of those monsters comes out and attack you."

"Be reasonable, Sanji. Just help me out this one time, I won't bug you about this again. I've got the don't-go-alone-on-the-monster-island syndrome coming on!"

Sanji signed in defeat and said to the sniper, "You're so hopeless. Fine, I'll come with you if it would you get to stop crying. But never bother about this ever again."

"Ok, you got a deal."

As the two was about to get off the Sunny, Nami came out of her room when the two leaving the ship.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Hi, Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted happily with hearts in his eyes. "We were just looking for good fishing spot for Usopp."

"Ok, make sure you bring back some water or any other supplies you can find." She shouted back.

As the pirates were having their conversation, two unnamed agents of Monster Industries were spying on them from a distance.

"What the..." one of them said. "Who are they?"

"Who knows?" the other replied. "Let's report this to the big bosses. We might have some competition here."

_Back to the pirates..._

"Whatever, I'm coming with you two." Nami said to the two.

"Really Nami, are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, I need to make sure of something, if you two don't mind."

"Of course you come with us any time Nami, my dear." Sanji said lovingly.

"You just want to see if there is any treasure on the island, don't you?" Usopp said knowing the navigator.

"Who cares what my reasons are, just be happy I'm going." Nami replied. She went to the gear room where Franky and Brook were. "Hey you two, I'm going out with Sanji and Usopp for a while. Would you mind watching the ship?"

"Sure." Franky answered. "Consider it _SUPER_ done."

"Alright, keep it in good condition until we get back."

"Nami, before you go." Brook spoke up. "Can I see your panties?"

"NO, YOU PERVERT!" Nami yelled kicked Brook's head into the floor and left the room.

As Nami was about to meet up with Sanji and Usopp, the ship began to shake surprising the pirates on board and the two on the island.

"What the…" Nami asked. "What's going on?"

"Hey, what's happening up there?!" Usopp shouted.

"I don't know!" Then a part of water rose up to the deck the Sunny and a hand came out and grabbed Nami. "HELP!" This alarmed Franky and Brook as they ran outside and saw the navigator in the grasp of someone who's causing the water to rise.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted as the water revealed the sea monk.

"Is this the competition those two underlings were talking about?" Awa said looking at Nami and the straw hats.

"Let Nami go you bastard or answer to me!" Sanji yelled angrily as jumped to the sea monk's face. "POULEE COU!" Sanji threw one of his best kicks at Awa but the sea monk caught the kick with his hand and threw the cook on the grassy deck of the Sunny.

"Damn you! Leave my ship out of this!" Franky yelled removing the skin from his right hand. "STRONG RIGHT!" As the metal hand was coming closer and closer to Awa's face, the ghost brat of Iyo appeared and stops the attack. "What?!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, come on iron man, is that all you can do?"

"All right you asked it." Franky's left hand opened up and locked in his target, the ghost brat. "WEAPONS LEFT!"

A cannon ball was fired from the shipwright's hand and aimed at Iyo. But the wraith of Sanuki appeared and snapped his figures, causing the cannon ball to explode. Franky's eyes widen after seeing what happened.

"Cannonballs?" the wraith said. "That's child play." Franky and Brook turned to the wraith standing on the rail in front of Sanji who gotten back to his feet.

"You bastards, give Nami back!" Sanji furiously shouted at the three newcomers. "JOUE SHOOT!" The wraith jumped out of the way of Sanji's kick and onto the shoulder of the sea monk and the ghost brat did the same as Awa descends into the water with Nami in hand.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Nami shouted to her crewmates while struggling to get out of the sea monk's hand. "Do something! Hurry!"

"HEY, BIG GUY!" Usopp yelled. "LET MY FRIEND GO! SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR!"

Sanuki smirked when Usopp launched the attack and said, "What a fool." He shoots a blaze at the oncoming attack and reduced the ball to ash. Then the bosses of Monster Industries disappeared in the water.

"They're gone." Brook said. "But where did they go?"

"That's just great." Franky said. "They made us look like jokes. So what do we do now?"

"What do you think?" Sanji fired. "We're going to hunt them and get Nami-swan back."

"Easier said than done, curly brow. I mean who are they and why would they take sister Nami?"

"Do you think we would've known that be now?!"

"Uh, guys." Usopp spook up, holding a piece a paper. "They left a note here."

"They did?" Franky asked the sniper.

Usopp got on the ship and said, "Yeah, it's said:

'If you ever want to see your friend alive again, meet us a half a mile north in 3 hours and we settle the score between us.'

"Do we know them somewhere?"

"I don't know." Franky said. "I don't remember seeing them before."

"Ok, but they got a grudge against us though. What should we do, Sanji? Sanji?"

"NAMMMI-SWANNNN!" Sanji as he runs to the site where the navigator is being held.

"HEY, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Meanwhile a half-mile from the straw hats' ship, the three bosses along with the members of Monster Industries and the head of the whole gang await the pirates with Nami tried to a chair.

'Come on, you guys.' Nami thought. 'Come and get me out of here.' Low and behold, four figures were seen walking toward the gang and Nami. It was the four proud members of the straw hats.

"So, you came after all." Hosa said. "We've been expecting you."

Usopp backed up a little seeing the other member of the Monster Industries. "You're kidding me. How many members do these guys have in their crew anyway?"

"Oh, you mean the lackies behind us. Don't worry, they won't get involved."

"Huh?"

"That's right; four of you have to deal with the four of us today. A fair fight from what I can see. It's simple really; if you want your friend back you have to defeat us first."

"At they're up for a fair fight but I don't know if it'll remain a fair fight for long." Sanji said. "So we just to have to beat the crap of these guys and go back to the ship with Nami."

"That sounds a bit too easy." Franky said. "You sure no one will be interfering?"

"You should be more worried about beating us than worrying our henchmen." The wraith said to Franky, trapping him in a ring of fire. The sea monk turned into his monster from and started to fire a barrage of punched Sanji who is swiftly dodging as many he can until one finally got the chef on the side.

"Come on Bony; let's have a little pillow fight!" The ghost brat yelled at Brook.

"A pillow fight?" the musician questioned when a pillow fell on the top of his head. He looked up and saw hundreds of pillows falling from the sky to where he is and crushed him under them.

Nami looked on nervous at what she was seeing; it's just like what happened earlier, the crew is getting outclassed by these thugs.

The sea monk of Awa continues to throw his barrage of power punches at Sanji and Sanji keeps dodging them. "Come on blonde, is dodging the only thing you can do?" the sea monk said. Awa threw one last punch at Sanji but it was blocked by Sanji's foot.

"Alright, if you want me to fight back then you got it." Sanji said. "But a little warning, be careful what you wish for." Sanji pushed the fist back with his foot and started to do a series of back flips towards Awa. "TRICISIEME HACHE!" The cook started to hit a series of kicks to Awa's gut then put both of his hands on the ground. "BOUQUETIERE SHOOT!" He sprung up hands and kicked the sea monk, making him fly back into the wall of lackies behind him.

Brook slid out of the pile of pillows surprising the ghost brat. "My, my, I thought my back was broken from those pillows." Brook said. "But my back can't be broken because I'm dead. Yohohoho." Iyo backed away from Brook.

"Wh...What are you?" He asked scared.

"Oh, I'm 'Dead Bones' Brook." Brook pulled out his violin and started to play it. "LULLABY PARRY!" The tune from Brook's violin immediately put the ghost brat to sleep.

The goblin of Tosa can't believe his eyes as two of his top three followers were easily defeated. Usopp snook past him and untied Nami from the chair they put her in.

"Thank Usopp." Nami said.

"Not a problem, Nami." Usopp said. "Now let's get out of here."

Tosa noticed Usopp just freed Nami and tries to sneak away. "HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Crap, he spotted us." Usopp cursed under his breath. Then Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked the goblin in the face, destroying the mask and sending him into the crowd of hencemen. "Uh, thanks Sanji."

"I don't care about you shitty sniper. NAMI-SWAN DID YOU SEE ME?!" The cook shouted twirling happily.

"Yes yes, you looked good out there."

The wraith looked on as his boss and his two allies were taken out by the pirates. Franky saw it as an opportunity to counterattack. He took a deep breath through his nose. "FRESH FIRE!" He blew fire out of his mouth at the wraith but the wraith blocked with his hands.

"You moron, you can't beat a fire user with your own fire." Sanuki taunted.

"Ha, you took the bait." Franky said as he removed the skin from his right hand and charged into the fire. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the wraith through the fire, knocking him out.

The henchmen who were left standing were in shock about what they saw. "There's no way." One of them said.

"The minster and our three big bosses just got beaten." another one said.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." the third lacky said.

"I don't think so." Tosa stated slowly to his feet. "We still have one card left to play. It's time to bring out our heavy hitter."

"Man these guys don't give up, don't they?" Usopp asked.

"What do they mean by 'heavy hitter'?" Sanji asked. Then they heard something that they wish would never hear again.

"Hoi, Hoi, Hoi, ha, ha, ha!" the famaliar voice laughed. It was the Silver Fox Foxy. "Oh, if it isn't the Straw Hat Crew."

"Not this guy again." Nami said deadpanned.

"It's split-head." Usopp said caused Foxy to go down his knees in sadness.

"Why you people keep calling me that?" Foxy asked sadly.

"What do you want this time Foxy?" Nami asked annoyed of having to see Foxy again.

"Oh come on, is that any way to say it's good to see you again?"

"It's never good to see you, you shitty fox." Sanji exclaimed.

"Well whatever, I was to draw your captain out by taking one of his crew so I can finally defeat him one on one. But, it seems that he too scared to for Round 3."

"Why would he bother go for Round 3?" Usopp asked. "You lost to him two times already. What makes you think that this time would make a difference."

"You know what they say, 'Third time's the charm.' But you four would make for a good warm up for when a finally beat your captain."

"Get ready, you guys." Sanji warned. "This guy's going use that Slow-Slow beam." But to his surprise, Nami started to walk up to Foxy. She took out one of her bow-staffs and whacked Foxy in the face with it, shocking Monster Industries and scaring some of her crew.

She walked back to the Straw Hats and said, "Let's go."

"Nami's so beautiful when she's so vicious." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he and the others follow Nami back to the ship.

_Back in the yokai world, the day was pretty much over and Luffy and Zoro just returned to the newspaper club room..._

"Hey, guys." Luffy waving to his friends who are a bit ticked off. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Where were you two?" Kurumu shouted.

"Yeah, you kept us waiting for two hours." Gin added.

"Well, Zoro got us lost getting to the printing room and getting back here." Luffy explained with a smile on his face.

"Don't blame me, your indications were messed up!" Zoro said with his eyes closed.

"How is my fault, you said go outside!"

"And you followed him!" Kurumu shouted.

"Wow, Zoro-nii has no sense of direction." Yukari stated.

"Like you won't believe." Chopper said to the little witch.

"I HEARD THAT!" Zoro yelled to the two.

"Anyway, did you guys to get the copies?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, we got the copies." Zoro said, handing the box to the werewolf.

"Well, that's good." Moka said. "You got us worried when we thought you weren't coming back."

"Anyways, we got enough papers for tomorrow." Gin said. "So, we'll meet up here again tomorrow morning. Get your rest while I'll find some more scoops."

"In other words, he'll take more pictures of girls." Kurumu said, knowing the werewolf's game.

"Come on, it's not like that at all."

"Oh yeah right, you're not fooling anyone you perv."

The two continue to argue as everyone left the room and headed back to their dorms to get some rest for the next day.

**I would like to thank Rico94 for his contribution. Sorry, there was some stuff that had to be changed and I had a lot of personal things going on and that's why I didn't post it sooner. **

**NOTE: as I said before I had personal things going on, so I didn't have anytime for my stories. I'm trying to get back into them so expect a chapter by the end of the week for the main series. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
